Library Dreams
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: dream boys can exist.... this is a short oneshot neji/tenten


I got this idea while I was writing a term paper last year and I was too lazy to type it up. So in my mind this one-shot is stupid and terrible, but I guess you guys can be the judge. XD

* * *

Library dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"After only three days at a new school, I already have a term paper due in two weeks." I mumbled to myself looking up blankly at the hundreds of books towering in front of me. I still couldn't think of a topic … women's rights? … athletics? … I sighed loudly only to be shushed by the crazy looking librarian. I rolled my eyes at her and walked out of the Kohona library. I would have to find a good topic tomorrow.

* * *

I waited at the corner of the street. The walk signal seemed like it was taking longer than usual. Finally when it started flashing, my brown eyes caught on the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen. It changed my life. I might stop being a tomboy because of … him. He was the very image of beauty. His pale gray eyes stared ahead and his dark brown hair flowed behind him gracefully. He was walking towards me, and my feet felt like they grew roots. I wasn't moving. His gray eyes met mine for a few seconds. It was just a simple glance … but I knew our souls connected. The spark was there. Even as he clearly passed behind me I turned around to watch him continue to walk. With a wisp of his brown hair he climbed the steps of the library and entered through the heavy wooden doors.

Before I could think my feet started moving. I was going back into the library. This boy had interested me more than any other boy I have ever seen. As I said before I am a tomboy, so I have seen many boys. None as pretty as him. I stopped myself from sighing dreamily.

Unfortunately I didn't know which way he turned so I just roamed the shelves aimlessly. I tried to make myself look like a normal person at the library, not a girl and/or stalker trying to find her future husband. I turned the corner slowly examining the books. While I was still looking for him I could find my term paper topic. That exact moment I saw him again. He was sitting at one or the tables reading. It would be best to take the seat with the most perfect view. My eyes scanned the remaining tables for the perfect one. Bingo! There was one almost behind him. Not too close but not too far away either. To make my stalker-ish actions look less stalker-ish I took a couple books off the shelves, sat down and read. To be perfectly honest I wasn't really reading. I stared at the back of his head the whole time.

Luckily enough as I pretended to comb through the books I found my term paper topic. My luck ended there though. While I was staring at him … he turned around. My brown eyes met his gray ones once again, but unlike outside, this time he was really looking at me. Quickly, I ripped my gaze from his and stared down at the open book on the table.

The sound of a chair being pushed across the floor angered some of the other readers. The boy sat down in the chair across from mine. In my mind I begged him to go away, even though I was pretty sure he wouldn't. He looked like the stubborn type.

"Why have you been staring at me?" his voice sounded more curious then mad. I didn't know how to reply. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm … sorry." I hung my head in shame.

"Hn." The boy opened one of the many books I had piled on the table. After that short awkward conversation we sat in pure silence. Thankfully it was not really one of those uncomfortable silences, since our eyes met a couple times.

I turned the page in the current book I was reading only to have it ripped from my hands. Glaring upwards at the culprit, the pretty boy of my dreams stared back at me. There was an emotion in his gray orbs that I did not understand. What was it? Before I could figure anything out his lips crashed against mine. It was heavenly! Like kissing an angel! He pulled away gently, tucking a strand of my brown hair behind my ear. My brain stopped working. I just sat there stupidly and watched him walk out of the library without another word.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I can't believe I let him get away without learning what his name was.

"Hey! Stop! …. Stop screaming!" a male voice said to me. I opened my eyes and he was in front of me again! Oh thank god!

"I thought you left." I jumped from the library chair and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you talking about? I just got here." He unwrapped my arms from his neck and pushed me gently away from him. "You were the one screaming in your sleep."

"You mean it was all a dream?" It couldn't have been. It felt so real. I touched my lips and I knew my face was red.

"Yeah, sure." He looked at me like I was crazy. But it was still him. The guy from my dream does exist.

"I'm Tenten by the way…" I mumbled sheepishly.

"I know." My jaw dropped he knew me? "We're in the same English class." He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and walked away towards the maze of library books.

Then the next day I found out his name was Neji Hyuuga.

The end!

Lol thanks for reading please review.


End file.
